


Busted

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Comment Fic, M/M, Secret Admirer, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Cas attempts to woo Sam with books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

The first time, it was To Kill A Mockingbird. 

“Dean, did you get me this book?”

“Uh, no. Where’d you find it?”

“Just sitting here on the table. I haven’t read this one in years, it’s one of my favorites. Where the fuck did it come from?”

Dean had a suspicion, but his comments alluding to Cas’ crush on Sam had always been met with an incredulous look and complete dismissal of the possibility, so he kept his mouth shut for now.

A week later, they were in Minot, North Dakota (in July, thank God) when Sam woke up to a weight on his chest. A hardcover edition of A Tree Grows In Brooklyn. He knew for sure Dean hadn’t brought this to him, because he’d have put both his eyes out with a spoon before he would have admitted to his brother how much he loved it. 

When Dean woke up and caught sight of Sam still lounging in bed engrossed in some hardcover novel, he smiled and shot him a knowing look.

“Angel UPS?”

“Shut up.”

Rockford, Illinois – Catcher in the Rye.

Cleveland, Tennessee – Brave New World.

Allentown, Pennsylvania – On The Road.

Pueblo, Colorado – BUSTED. 

Before Cas could mojo out, Sam opened his eyes and asked “Which one this time?”

Castiel stopped in his tracks, not used to being snuck up on. 

“Ulysses. I hope you like that one.”

“Yeah, Cas, I like it. I like all of it.”

“All of them? I am pleased. I wasn’t sure about On The Road.”

“No, Castiel, not all of them. I mean, yes, I like all of them. But I said, I like all of it.”

At that, the angel turned around to face Sam with a hopeful expression in his eyes. 

“You like that I’ve brought you gifts? Even though I didn’t give them to you in person?”

“I like you. Stay.”

Castiel moved toward the bed slowly, looking unsure. 

“Please. Stay. Have you read all of these?”

“Not Brave New World.”

“What’s the next one you’d pick?”

“I was thinking of Lolita.”

“Take off your coat and get in bed, Cas.”


End file.
